Tutorials
Tutorials Here is a list of all current tutorials to give users insight about the mod. As well as to solve any questions they might have. Learning new moves. When a pokemob reaches a certain level. They will be able to learn a move. The pokemob will automatically learn it if there is room for it. If not, you will have to interact with it using a Pokewatch or Pokedex, then drag the move you wish the pokemob to learn, and replace it for the move you wish to forget. Reanimating Fossils Reanimating fossils is a very similar process to that of cloning a pokemob. To do so you require: *An Energy Siphon *A Cloning Chamber *A bottle of water *A book and quill *An electric type pokemon *Gene Extractor *A pokemob egg (any type) *A fossil of your choosing First off, place the Cloning Chamber and Gene Extractor on the block next to an Energy Syphon. Then put any electric type pokemon on the Energy Syphon to power it. Then on the book and quill, write all, then name the book Selector. A written book named Selector is used to select what attributes will be changed or extracted from a pokemon, by writting all ''it is essentially copying all attributes.After that, place a bottle of water on the top box inside of the Gene Extractor. Then place your desired fossil on the left box, and the written book on the bottom box. Wait for the proccess to be completed, the result should be a bottle of water with all the attributes of the fossil engraved onto it. Place the new bottle inside of your cloning chamber, along with the pokemob egg, and the proccess of reanimation should begin. Cloning Cloning pokemobs is a complicated process. It is very similar to that of reanimating a fossil, as you instead replace the fossil with a pokemob. Cloning can be used to obtain pokemob with the exact attributes you wish to acquire, or to create Mewtwo and Ditto. In order to clone you will require: *An Energy Syphon *A Cloning Chamber *A bottle of water *A book and quill *An electric type pokemon *Gene Extractor *A pokemob egg (any type) To start off with, place the Cloning Chamber and Gene Extractor on the block next to an Energy Syphon. Then put any electric type pokemon on the Energy Siphon to power it. On the book and quill, write the attributes you wish to extract, each attribute on a separate line on the first page and name the book ''Selector. * All - Selects all genes to extract from a pokemob. * Colour - Extracts the pokemob's RGB formula. * Size - Extracts the pokemob's size value. * Nature - Extracts the pokemob's nature. * Shiny - Extracts the pokemob's Shiny gene (It is an Epigenetic gene, which means it uses the pokemob's history instead of its inheritence.) * Moves - Extracts the pokemob's moves. (It will only be expressed if both Parent genes are the same.) * Ivs - Extracts the pokemob-s Ivs. * Evs - Extracts the pokemob's Evs. * Species - Extracts the pokemob's species gene. (The parent that is gendered is dominant when species is expressed.)